Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
Recently, the trend in display devices is the use of plate-type flat panel displays. Among flat panel displays, self-luminous electroluminescent technology has favorable characteristics such as wide viewing angles, high contrast, and high refresh rate, and are thus considered to be the preferred choice for next-generation display devices. An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display has a light-emitting layer formed of an organic material and high brightness, improved driving-voltage, and a multi-color display capability.